


Taking Chances

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She glanced up, eyes wide, as she felt a soft hand cover her own where it was lying on the table. Sam was watching her. She looked concerned.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

Janet locked away the last of the slide samples and stretched her back muscles wearily. She looked around her spotless office for something else to do and failed, and finally acknowledged that it was time to grab a bite to eat and retire to her quarters. In actuality her shift had ended hours ago, but as was happening more and more these days, she found herself reluctant to be alone. At least in the office she had work to occupy her thoughts, but alone in her room there were no distractions to hold the loneliness at bay.

Hands deep in her lab coat pockets, she headed off in the direction of the mess. Absently she responded to the greetings of those who passed, but she made no real eye contact, her thoughts already following familiar pointless paths. She had known that she would be effectively isolated when she had been assigned to the Project. Never one to make friends easily, she found she had little in common with most of the personnel on the base, for whom the military was not only a way of life but a mindset. Sometimes Janet allowed herself the luxury of doubts about her chosen career. Then some alien bacteria, or a rogue Goa’uld or some other crisis would occur and all hell would break loose. And she would feel more alive than ever before and remember why she loved working on the Stargate Project. Though she barely allowed herself to formulate the thought, deep inside she envied the SG teams. Not just for the camaraderie and close bond she had watched form within the various teams. To be allowed just once to see what was on the other side of the mysterious portal for herself…

Janet sighed and pushed her food listlessly around on her plate. The mess room at this hour was mostly empty but she barely noticed. Her thoughts turned to the team that had checked in that day. SG1 had for once arrived back relaxed and full of positive reports of the latest world they had explored. That had meant a smooth debriefing and an early start to their leave for once. There had been much back slapping and joking around as they had endured their medical checkups. As soon as General Hammond had finished with them they had scattered. She wondered where they went. She knew that T’ealc often stayed off base with Jack. She suddenly realised she had no idea about Daniel and Sam. She wondered if they spent their off duty time together, surprised by the wave of depression that thought induced.

Sometimes she wished she had the courage to ask Sam out. But she never would. Taking risks was not in her nature, but until she had met Sam she had never regretted that fact. The day she had met Sam was etched in her memory. When she closed her eyes she felt again the shock that had gone through her that day she looked up into friendly blue eyes for the first time. Janet had felt her heartbeat accelerate, and heard again her stuttered reply to Sam’s introduction. Sam had either not noticed, or had made a deliberate effort to put her at ease, for she had quickly found herself relaxing in the other woman’s company.

A friendship was born that day. Janet was comfortable in Sam’s company in a way that she didn’t feel around military personnel in general. She envied the other woman’s chameleon like qualities. Captain Sam Carter seemed to belong in uniform as though she’d had been born to the life, as indeed she had. Sam was from a military background, that much Janet knew, but little else. She rarely talked about her family. But within the austere uniform was a beautiful, exciting woman who’s personality seemed too vibrant to be contained within her slender frame. Janet smiled to herself at the romantic path her thoughts had wandered down.

"The food isn’t that funny, you know." Janet’s eyes flew up to meet amused blue eyes. Sam settled gracefully into the seat opposite Janet and leaned back, regarding her lazily. Janet smiled helplessly in response. She had given up trying to control her attraction to her friend, but she’d had lots of practice in not allowing it to show.

"You obviously haven’t tried it then."

"You’re joking, right?" Sam’s eyes sparkled. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I heard about a new café opened in town. Want to come and try it out with me?"

"Now?"

"Now would be good. Before I lose my appetite just looking at what’s on your plate."

 

*****************************************

 

"I love this song."

"Huh?" Janet strained to make out the tune over the buzz of conversation in the busy café. "I don’t think I know it."

"It’s called ‘Dance me to the End of Love’ by Leonard Cohen." Sam had a dreamy look on her face. "It’s so haunting."

"I didn’t know you liked Leonard Cohen."

"I realised recently that we don’t know each other very well at all. Do you realise that this is the first time we’ve really been alone together?" Sam was toying with her tira misu. Janet felt a moment’s envy as she sipped her coffee. Calories went straight to her hips, but Sam had no such concerns. She had assured Janet that she would work it off on the next mission. Janet believed her. She had fantasies about that toned athletic body wrapped around her own. She sighed and stared into her coffee cup.

She glanced up, eyes wide, as she felt a soft hand cover her own where it was lying on the table. Sam was watching her. She looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I’m fine." Janet stared at the fine boned hand covering her own. Such a delicate hand; it was hard to believe it handled weapons on a regular basis. Janet had been in awe when she’d heard that Sam had defeated a warrior in a knife fight, though she had covered it with her professional demeanor during the post-mission medical.

"Janet, I invited you out tonight because I wanted to ask you something." Sam had not removed her hand. Janet’s heart started to pound.

"Yes?"

"Don’t be offended, okay?"

"Why?"

"Janet, are you gay?"

"WHAT?" She stared wide-eyed at the blonde. "What did you say?" She continued more quietly.

"I asked if you were gay." Sam looked uncomfortable now, she withdrew her hand and picked up her dessert fork. Janet felt the loss of the warmth keenly. Her mind was racing.

"Why do you ask?" she eventually responded, stalling. Sam was swirling the gooey dessert around in her dish.

"Well, because you don’t date…"

"So?" Janet was honestly bewildered.

"You don’t seem that interested in men, to be honest." Janet wondered if that was what everyone thought. She felt suddenly angry, and not a little afraid.

"Have you considered that my behaviour is merely professional?"

"It just seemed like more than that to me." Sam dropped her gaze, staring at the mess in front of her. "I’m sorry if you feel I insulted you. I guess I was hoping…"

"Hoping?" Janet was surprised at the husky sound of her own voice. Caution - and fear of the consequences - urged her to retreat while she could. Another part of her, one she normally kept well hidden, urged her to take a chance.

Sam looked up and pinned her with that blue, blue gaze. Oh she could drown in those eyes, Janet decided.

She became aware that they were staring at each other, and had been for a while. She smiled a little tremulously. Sam smiled back and there was an element of relief present that Janet couldn’t mistake. So Sam hadn’t been sure of her at all. She took a breath, amazed at the courage of her friend. Sam was still smiling but had ceased even to play with her food. Janet guessed that Sam was waiting for her to make the next move.

This was it. Janet recognised this as a pivotal point in her life. She could back away now.

Never take the chance.

Or she could grab this opportunity with both hands, find out once and for all just what she was missing out on. Make love with this gorgeous woman that she had secretly, shamefully, fantasised about all alone in her narrow cot. Pretending that it was Sam’s hands on her body in those dark hours when that aching restlessness came upon her and denied her sleep.

She was tired of playing it safe.

Janet reached out and took Sam’s hand again. The small hand turned and clasped her own. Sam’s lips parted, to speak, and Janet had to stop herself from leaning over to taste her mouth.

"Come back to my place?"

"Yes."

 

***************************************************

 

Sam’s flat reflected her personality. Janet was fascinated. She wandered around, inspecting the eclectic titles in the bookcases, soaking up the warmth of the cheerfully decorated room.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The quiet voice came from directly behind her. Janet turned slowly. Sam was looking down at her, her blue eyes intent. So close that she could smell the faint clean scent. She inhaled deeply, unconsciously moving closer. Sam seemed not to breathe.

"No," she murmured.

"No?" Sam’s voice had deepened, taken on a throaty rasp. Janet felt her body react to the sound. She slid her arms around the taller woman’s neck, tilting her head back, inviting Sam’s kiss.

"No drink."

Sam’s eyes seemed to glow. Her hands settled in the small of Janet’s back. She could feel the warmth of them through her silk blouse. She was aware the moment Sam’s eyes focused on her mouth. She parted her lips slightly, in expectation. Sam’s face drifted closer and Janet closed her eyes. When the warm lips touched her own, she pressed closer, feeling deceptively strong arms gather her closer. They were body to body now. She could focus only on the sensation of other woman’s breasts pressed against her own. Sam had slipped one hand down to cup her bottom and their loins pressed together. Janet felt the fire ignite in her and moaned, deepening the kiss. Sam’s mouth parted obligingly and she plunged her tongue inside, feeling Sam’s own tongue come out to play.

She had no idea how long they stood there kissing. Janet didn’t want it to end but her body was starting to crave more sensation and she shifted restlessly. She gasped when one slim leg thrust between her own and rubbed against her pubic bone. She shifted her legs apart to permit further access. She moaned in denial when Sam broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes.

Sam was beautiful. Her lips were swollen from their kisses, her face and neck flushed with arousal. Her hair was mussed where Janet had run her fingers through it. Janet was surprised to discover that her fingers were clutching handfuls of silky blonde hair. She knew she must look similar. Sam seemed to approve. She was smiling down at Janet in delight. Janet returned the smile, feeling warm and aroused and happy. She watched as Sam’s hands went to the buttons on her blouse and began unfastening them. Her hands were shaking slightly. Janet reached for the hem of her friend’s t-shirt and worked it up under the arms. Sam wasn’t wearing a bra. Her small breasts were firm and rounded. Janet wanted to touch the pink nipples, but her hands were full of t-shirt. Soon, she promised herself.

Sam got the final button undone before she raised her arms for Janet to slip her t-shirt off. Immediately her hands found their way back to Janet’s small shoulders. Janet felt the silk slide off her shoulders and fall away. She felt more exposed than she ever had as Sam’s gazed lingered on her full breasts encased in wispy lace. Sam’s eyes were full of admiration and her hands when they reached to cup the globes were almost worshipful. Janet discovered that she wanted more than that. Her breasts felt heavy and aching and her nipples tingled as the other woman’s thumbs brushed over them through the lace of her bra. Her hands came up to cover her lover’s and squeezed gently; meaningfully. Sam’s eyes met hers. Janet reached behind to unfasten her own bra and slid it off. Her large nipples were erect already when Sam swooped down to suckle first one then the other, her hands gently squeezing and releasing the heavy breasts. Fire arced through Janet, she thought she would burn up from the arousal racing through her veins.

"Bed," she murmured. She barely recognised her own voice. Sam looked up. Her eyes were wide and dilated, the blue a barely visible ring encasing darkness. Her lips were wet and glistening. She took Janet’s hand without a word and led her through to the bedroom, switching on only a small bedside lamp. Janet watched as her lover stripped back the duvet and crawled on to the bed. She looked down at herself and came to a decision. She unfastened her skirt and slipped it off, aware every moment of the hot gaze that followed her movements. She kicked off her heels. Making the act as graceful as she knew how she slipped off her pantyhose and stood before her lover wearing only her tiny lace knickers. Sam was stretched out on the bed, her eyes intent on Janet.

Janet reached up with both hands to release her bound hair from it’s confines. She was conscious that the movement lifted her breasts and displayed her body to advantage. The effect was not lost on the watcher, Sam’s eyes were riveted on Janet as she slid her hands down to the waistband of her jeans and unfastened the button. She slid the zip down as Janet watched, then lifted her hips from the bed as she shimmied out of the tight denim. Janet slid on to the bed, a little self consciously. She regarded the slender woman beside her, sensuous and feminine despite her boyish Calvin Kleins. The urge to reach out and slide her hand along the soft looking skin was so strong she had to curl her hands in to fists to stop them reaching out. She didn’t understand her sudden shyness.

Then Sam held out her arms. Janet slid in to them as if coming home. They were kissing, moving against one another, ever more smoothly as sweat pooled between them and the connection between them flared into heat and fire. Janet was hardly aware as their underwear disappeared, but when the knowing hand slid between her thighs she arched, crying out, abandoned. Her head was thrown back, she felt the mouth in the hollow of her throat. Fire raced through her, the heat pooling in her womb. She was desperate to reciprocate, to give her lover back the ecstasy that shivered over her, through her, but her movements were uncoordinated as climax ripped through her, and she was crying, sobbing, aftershocks rippling through her as the knowing fingers thrust back and forth in her wet heat.

Janet became aware that she was wrapped firmly in strong arms. She could feel her heart pounding, but it was slowing even now as her breathing gradually calmed. She raised her head from it’s pillow on her lover’s breast, aware that her face was sweaty and hot. It was an effort to lift one lethargic hand to brush the sweat-soaked strands of hair away from her face. Sam looked back soberly, but then a tender smile softened her face and Janet was swept into a quick hug.

"Wow." Higher speech seemed to have deserted Janet for the moment. She smiled a little mistily, and blinked back the happy tears that threatened.

"Wow indeed." Sam’s fingers trailed over her swollen mouth. Janet held her gaze as she sucked the digits into her mouth, tasting the sweet tang of her own essence. The blue eyes seemed to turn inwards, as though focused on the sensation to the exclusion of all else. Janet pulled back slowly, maintaining suction on the fingers, depositing a kiss on the tips as they slid from her mouth.

"What about you?" Janet trailed a finger through the film of sweat that pooled between the firm breasts. She let the digit trail over the solar plexus and into the indent on Sam’s belly. Sam’s breath hiccuped as the wandering hand drifted lower, to play dreamily among the blonde curls. Her thighs parted a little in mute invitation. She seemed to be waiting for Janet to make the next move.

Janet could feel the energy returning to her limbs and sat up. With a speed that surprised even herself she straddled Sam’s hips. She looked down at the face of the woman who had become her lover just a few short hours ago. Sam’s blonde hair was sweaty and limp, her fair skin flushed and damp. Her eyes were dark with arousal, her lips swollen.

Janet had never seen a more beautiful sight. She leaned down to capture the full lips with her own, feeling a new rush of arousal course through her when Sam arched against her, the lips under her own parting to allow her tongue to explore. She took her time, refamiliarising herself with the seductive flavour of Sam’s mouth, echoing the moan that reverberated from her lover’s chest.

Sam was writhing underneath her, her small hands sliding restlessly over Janet’s back. She felt fingers glide over her tailbone and circle purposefully the small indent at the base of her spine. She gasped in surprise and arched at the unexpected sensation, and felt the mouth under her’s turn up in a smile.

Sitting up again she reached behind her and grasped the busy hands. Bringing them to Sam’s sides, she pressed them firmly to the mattress for a moment.

"My turn," she murmured. She didn’t let go until Sam subsided on to the bed. Sam was looking at her with wide intent eyes, her mouth curved in a small smile. Janet felt a rush of tenderness overwhelm her for a moment and was forced to blink back sudden tears. A hand reached up to stroke her cheek and she realised that worry now clouded the blue eyes. Seeking to reassure, she clasped the hand with her own and brought it to her mouth, kissing the palm lingeringly.

The tenderness was an ache in her chest. Sam had brought out feelings and sensations she had hardly known her body was capable of. She wanted so much for Sam to feel them too.

Slowly she leaned down and embraced her lover. When she spoke her voice was a murmur; a promise.

"I’m going to make you feel so good."

She felt a shiver run through the body clasped to her. It was all the incentive she needed. Slowly; reverently she worshipped the slim body with her mouth and with her hands. Not until the Sam was trembling, whimpering; arching into her strokes did she pause to consider what she was undertaking.

She couldn’t find it anywhere in herself to regret the step she’d taken today. How could anything so beautiful not be right?

Sam murmured her name, a hoarse desperate sound. Janet turned her attention to pleasuring her lover.


End file.
